


Akaashi the time-space kid and Bokuto-san who lives in a star

by Bunbunseok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a star, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Outer Space, POV Akaashi Keiji, bokuto and akaashi meeting for the first time, your space crush notices you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunbunseok/pseuds/Bunbunseok
Summary: Akaashi had a strange accident and the next thing he knew is that there were two amber eyes staring at him・゜゜・．
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Akaashi the time-space kid and Bokuto-san who lives in a star

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday night my phone turned off, so I took my bus trip as the oportunity to write something. The result is: this. I have improvised a lot and it was made like super fast, hope you didnt mind, I just want to share something cute ♡

_/Pip, pip, pip/_

The bus had been making weird noises for a while. It started suddenly. He barely had noticed until a loud squeak crashed on his ears, forcing him to take off the earphones. Akaashi wasn't surprised, that hell-machine sure was old as everything at this city. He just got off at the next stop and made the rest of the way walking.

Something in the air felt different that time, probably because it was middle september, still enough summer to have a fresh but still warm nights. A soft wind rose in response to the storm happened the night before. The earth smelled intense and Akaashi could feel life entering and fulfilling his lungs, the kind of sensation that make you feel conected to the universe.

He started the way home feeling already the grumps on his belly -he was so hungry-. It was almost 7pm and the city was silent.

・゜゜・．

Now he remember that moment as the weirdest accident of his life. The time when that tall traffic light took an eternity to change his color and he decided to just keep going. The street was all empty after all. So when the boy saw the huge white light coming from nowhere and throwing itself over him it was too late to react. But it didn't hurt in any way. It felt more like an abduction. Maybe it had been, when the next thing he saw were two big amber eyes looking straight to him. Definitely not from his planet.

"Ei, are you awake yet? Geez. You took forever" Who was talking was another kid pretty similar to Akaashi, but still different in every sense you could tell . And he seemed to be very talkative, or maybe it was just that Akaashi was feeling very dizzy. "Boy, are you sick or something? I've been watching you for almost an hour, not considering how much time had you been sleeping before I came. Wait, I'll help you"

The instant the two boys made contact a strong static discharge jumped between them and amber-eyes fell back.

"Wow, that was electrical" He said brushing his arm.

Akaashi was too shock to answer - or to speak, in general, for the first time-. There were many questions there, zero clues to know what the hell had happened. He was unable to find the first question he should make. Everything around his head buzzed.

So, amber-eyes started with the most simple question you could make.

"Ey, electric boy, what's your name?" He said that as he walked over and made himself comfortable. But Akaashi couldn't find his voice. It took the question to be asked twice.

— Your name. How people use to call you?

— It's Akaashi - he finally got to answer - Keiji Akaashi. You...?

— Bokuto. Or Koutarou, whichever you like the most. I like how Bokuto sounds tho, because the _b_ make a sound so soft and vibing when the _o_ and the _k_ open and elevate the word. Your name is also nice! Akaashi. Like if you were understanding something. _A-kaaaa-shi_. Cool. The _a_ letter always sounds great, as a welcome. -he was definitely super into words, yep.

—So, Bokuto-san, would you mind to tell me where I am? I remember seeing a light and the next thing I saw was you - Akaashi tried to bring some memories back but it hardly come anything.

Bokuto took a moment to think and answer.

—You say I'm the light in the end of the tunnel? Just kidding. I don't really know where I am either. I have been always here. There is no beginning, It just this, I belong here. Sorry I can't give you a more precise answer. Let's see, look around you. Does anything of this feels familiar to you?

No. Akaashi moved his head from side to side and certaintly not. He could have notice this before. There was nothing. All the surroundings were just a soft environment of bluish light, containing nothing but them. He must have been too dizzy to not realize that this was nowhere near home. Or blind, because despite the light wasn't strong Bokuto was so loud he could eclipse any sightseeing, any sound. Even looking like a teenager of his age, perfectly normal, he wasn't. He irradiated light, he could feel it on the inside. The kind of light you sense as home, as the nicest place.

So here they were, electric boy and amber-eyes in the middle of nowhere, beyond time and without space.

・゜゜・．

Despites Akaashi couldn't feel time, Bokuto somehow could.

—It's like a spark in your head - the told. - There is a moment everyday when I feel observed. Not like _guarded_ , more like... as if someone suddenly discovered me. It's lonely here but during that time I feel some sort of an universe shaking, turning to look at me. It's like the awakening of a neighborhood. And it goes on for hours and then it's over again, but it comes back a few hours later. Every day. I guess I can call that as _time_. The spaces between being alone and being noticed.

Those words of Bokuto describing his sense of time were making Akaashi as confused as fascinated. He thought that if he were any living being, if he were the universe, if he were God... he would also turn to see Bokuto.

—Ey, Akaashi. I think that If you wait a little you'll understand better what I'm saying.

・゜゜・．

And they paciently waited, doing nothing in particular, just staying next to each other. Akaashi didn't have the urge of doing anything or speaking, he felt all calm with that new boy and that was enough. It seemed like concerns about the everyday life didn't fit there.

In a certain moment something started to tickle along Akaashi's spine. Bokuto moved a little, aparently nervous. The two of them were staying quiet, arms crossed around their legs, as the whole world felt like a breeze, like a light, like the biggest peace you could ever feel. Even if Akaashi had wanted to close his eyes he couldn't have done it, while the universe opened in front of them. He could feel Bokuto's hand holding his. He spoke softly. "How do you feel, Akaashi? The cosmos is looking at us"

By the knowledge of the rules of his world, Akaashi thought that what he call the night was probably what Bokuto undertand as _day_. Of course. When the moon rises and the sky clear itself from the light is the moment when the stars awake. They were peacefully resting on a star, and they were now visible from his Earth. Occasionally Akaashi himsef had been camping and had pointed to some star in the middle of the night, enchanted of how beautiful and tiny they were. Now he was on the opposite side, feeling pointed by millions.

" _How am I feel?"_ was what Bokuto had asked to him a moment before. He felt so much more that just noticed by the universe. Maybe the universe was noticing Bokuto -how could't?- but what Akaashi felt went beyond. He felt blessed by Bokuto. Saved by Bokuto.

He held her hand back, tighterd.

They both looked to the world.

To each other.

And every little thing just felt right.


End file.
